Lavender Spring of Validity (script)
Paralogue 22: The Wellspring of Truth Opening Sokara: ... The Lavender Spring of Truth? What is that, some sort of local superstition? Demiri: Closer to a legend, Stormfang. Apparently the nearby ruins house an unusual spring. Many believe its waters reflect one's true self. ...Whatever that means. Sokara: Whatever indeed. I don't need some glorified puddle to tell me who I am. Rubio: My true self... Aegis: ...... Rubio: Huh?! Aegis?! Aegis: Are you the real...? Or are you the illusion...? Rubio: Wh-what? Aegis: If you would learn the answer, give chase. Rubio: What in the... Sokara: Something wrong? Rubio: There, just now I... I may have seen Aegis. Sokara: ...You MAY have? Aegis: She seemed...odd, somehow. She said I should give chase to learn the truth. Sokara: If she's alive, she could be spreading more of her venom across the land. Perhaps it's best we made certain. Battle Begins Aegis: This spring reflects the truth. If doubt hounds you, have a look and drown that dog forever. You may just find new life in death! ...Or the other way around, perhaps. Sokara: Enough of your riddles! Who are you? I want the truth, and I want it now! (Sokara Mirage appears) Sokara: Wh-what?! Another...me? Sokara Mirage: I am the reflection of your true self. Face me. And in one of our deaths may the truth prevail. Sokara: If killing this guy stops this madness, then I'm all for it. ...Still, I don't relish the idea of fighting someone who knows my every move. During Battle Sokara fights Sokara Mirage Sokara: None will stand in my way! Least of all me! Rubio fights Rubio Mirage Rubio: If you know who I am, please tell me... Am I fit to stand with Sokara and the others? Aegis fights Aegis Mirage Aegis: Now, let's have an answer. Just who am I? Aegis Defeated Aegis: Heh... I've earned...far worse than this... After Battle If Aegis survived Aegis: Aaaah! No... NO! Sokara: What is it?! What did you see? Aegis: I s-saw...myself... A girl enslaved mind, body, and soul by Krotos... Sokara: Enslaved? Aegis: Truth is a bitter satisfaction. I would sooner have died than to know it. I should never have come here... Sokara: What did you see? Aegis: I thought I was so clever all this time... In truth, I was nothing but a tool. Validar stole my memory and filled my mind with a false past. Saving my life? Taking me in? ...All lies. An entire history invented just so he could use me like a puppet. Rubio: Gods. That's horrible... Aegis: I was a girl like any other before he met me. Well, a bit gifted, perhaps, but otherwise I led a normal life. Fate alone led Krotos to my village, where he first learned of my talent. But cruel design saw him kill all who knew me and strip away my past. Then he had the audacity to play the role of savior... Rubio: How depraved... Aegis: After that, I became the woman you all know and love. Say what you will about Krotos, the man knew talent when he saw it. But in the end, I was just another pawn in his game. ...A pawn working in the service of her parents' murderer. Gods, I could not be more of a fool. Sokara: What will you do now? Aegis: Krotos is dead, but the one he served still lives. I'll bury Garuga deep, and perhaps my past life with him. Puppet or no, I have wrought terrible atrocities. Slaying Garuga will not unwork that evil, but perhaps it may spare others my fate. Sokara: If you would fight, fight with us. We'll stand a better chance together than going it alone. I've seen you fight, Aegis. You'd be a most welcome ally. Aegis: Heh. Even after all we've been through, you'd still have me at your side... Hmm... Very well, then. They say politics makes strange bedfellows, but surely this war trumps all, no? If Aegis was defeated Sokara: What were those things? Phantoms? Or something more? I suppose it's up to us to decide for ourselves who we truly are... >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts